Eternally
by xNotGingerx
Summary: "Did you mourn?" "We all did. Especially she." Loki expected his brother to come to Earth to attempt to stop him, but he never expected Sigyn to come as well. Loki/Sigyn. ON HOLD DUE TO LOSS OF DOCUMENTS ON COMPUTER. SORRY, GUYS.


**Title: Eternally**

**Summary: "Did you mourn?" "We all did. Especially she."**

**A/N: Avengers- ASSEMBLE! Actually, just Thor. And Loki. Who isn't technically an Avenger. This a Loki/Sigyn fic, because I love their relationship. Oh, and I'm not using the Marvel-verse Sigyn. This one's more like her mythological counterpart, but also a little OC. **

**This is just the first chapter. This fic is going to span however many chapters it takes me to finish it lol. I plan to do the entire Avengers movie. So, there will be dialogue taken directly from the movie. Obviously. This first chapter has A LOT of that, which kind of upsets me because it makes me feel like I hardly wrote anything. But the next chapter will be almost 100% original! YAY! Also**

**I don't have my laptop (I'm on my mom's), so there won't be any new Advanced Chaos Theory chapters until my laptop's back. So, until then, have this Avengers one-shot as a token of goodwill. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Or Norse mythology.**

"_I thought you dead."_

"_Did you mourn?"_

"_We all did. Our father-"_

"Your_ father."_

"_Our mother-"_

"Your_ mother."_

"_Sigyn."_

Loki paced, his boots echoing against the floor of the monster's cage as his sharp eyes took in his surroundings. Analyzing, learning. Formulating. As he had since he first arrived on the large floating ship. The humans had lead him through the halls of the flying monstrosity, a mistake on their part. They seemed to make many mistakes.

Director Fury's visit had been expected. Eloquent as always. His brother's absence, however, had not been calculated. Loki had predicted a visit to his "prison", yet another attempt at appealing to his heart. Useless.

So the former King of Asgard paced, planning. And trying to keep his mind off of things better left forgotten.

_Sigyn._

"_She mourns as no other does."_

Loki chuckled, amused at his brother's way of persuading. Then he grimaced, because it was working.

"She mourns as no other does." He said softly, repeating his brother's words. Thoughts of her flow through his mind, and though he tries to shake them, they still come unbidden.

_Golden hair falling over pale shoulders. Eyes the color of citrus, which always regarded him with love, devotion and gentle strength. Lush, full lips that whispered his name and brushed lightly across his skin, and tasted of sweetness. Warmth and strength. Fidelity. _

"_What mischief have you conjured now?"_

"_I care not for brawny warriors."_

"_I bind myself to you…"_

"_You are not a monster, Loki."_

Loki scoffed, tangling a hand through his unruly hair and resuming his pacing. He had not forgotten her. Even when he fell for so long. Even when he was put through the trials. Her name was on his lips and her smile in his mind, always present. He was sure she was the only woman to ever love him. And the only person whom he'd ever allowed himself to love. When this world was conquered, and he stood as King, she would be on his mind; in his heart. She would be his Queen. But only in spirit.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr. Banner said, trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed. Sigyn stared at the picture of Loki on the small screen in front of her, watching as he paced his cell. She reached out to brush her fingers against it, but it disappeared. She must have gasped, because Thor was by her side in an instant. Her eyes welled up with tears and he put a heavy hand on her shoulder. She gripped it with one of her own.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve said. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor replied, looking at them all. "They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Sigyn's hands squeezed Thor's a little tighter, and he responded in kind.

"An army." Steve said, looking to Natasha. "From outer space." Her face remained neutral, as though this were everyday news. Although, considering the two Asgardians from another world across from him and the man who could turn into a giant green monster standing to his right, maybe it was.

"So he's building another portal." Bruce said, toying with his glasses. "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor looked at the man, confused. "Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said, by way of explanation.

"He's a friend." Thor replied. Sigyn glanced up at him and saw worry in his eyes. Worry she also felt.

"Loki's got him under some kind of spell." Natasha explained. "Along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him." Steve said, trying to get back on topic. "He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

Sigyn gasped audibly, one hand going to her heart. Thor's gaze settled on the doctor, hard and unhappy.

"Have care how you speak." He said lowly. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Sigyn smiled softly up at him, grateful.

Natasha, not really one for tact, looked at the two of them from her seat. "He killed 80 people in two days." Sigyn winced. Thor had told her some of Loki's misdeeds, but she hadn't been aware of just how terrible it was.

Thor himself seemed at a loss, and finally gave an apologetic look. "He's adopted." Sigyn looked at him incredulously and pinched his arm, causing him to wince.

Bruce and Steve continued to talk amongst themselves, and Thor leaned down to address Sigyn. "As soon as Director Fury returns, I will seek an audience with Loki for you."

"Thank you." She replied softly. She glanced around at the people here. "They are not what I expected. None of them are they glaring at me."

"They do not know your connection to Loki." Thor explained. "Fury is the only one with such information." Before either of them could say more, Tony came in, still talking with Agent Coulson.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He spied Thor and walked toward him, reaching out at hitting his bicep lightly. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing." He moved on as Thor stared after him, his expression not happy. Sigyn stared after Tony, amazed at his informality. He stood in front of Director Fury's computers.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Everyone just looked at him before returning to their work. "That man is playing _Galaga_!" Tony declared theatrically, pointing to a S.H.I.E.L.D agent in one of the rows. "He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He lowered his hand and returned his attention to the screens in front of him. Sigyn wondered what _Galaga_, but never got a chance to ask. Tony was too busy still talking.

"how does Fury even see these?" He asked, turning to Agent Hill. She simply stared at him.

"He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He started to mess with the computers, touching things here and there and moving around. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube." Sigyn watched Tony mess with the computers, noticing how he pressed his hand to a part of one and wondering what that was about. She was listening as he spoke, as well, and was fascinated.

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked.

"Last night." At her raised eyebrow, Tony glanced around the room. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked the group at large. Sigyn raised her hand a little in response, and Tony smiled, pointing at her. Thor shifted so he stood between her and the man. She had read all of that material, considering her position, working on the Cube with Dr. Selvig. In fact, if she hadn't been on Asgard, visiting with Thor and the All-Father, she would have been there for Loki's arrival. It was something Sigyn regretted thoroughly.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked a little testily.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said, pacing.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony replied, walking toward Bruce. Sigyn leaned forward in her seat, blinking at Tony's suggestion. Bruce knew as well as she and his reply mirrored her thoughts.

"Well, if he did that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Sigyn nodded, ignoring Thor and Steve's confused looks. Tony, on the other hand, just gestured to Bruce and addressed everyone else.

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered as Bruce and Tony shook hands.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

Bruce seemed at a loss and just nodded, trying to smile. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube." Director Fury said, entering the room and conversation. Everyone turned to look at him. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I should like to as well." Sigyn said, speaking for the first time. Everyone, including Thor looked at her. "I feel partially responsible for the Tesseract falling into Loki's hands. If I had not been away-" Fury held up a hand to cut her off and turned to look at the two scientists (if Tony could be considered such).

"Any objections?" He asked. Bruce shook his head and Tony shrugged. Sigyn smiled at them. Thor touched her shoulder and leaned forward to speak to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Loki is important to me, but I meant what I said. I feel responsible for the Cube. And for Dr. Selvig." She touched Thor's wrist lightly. "The Tesseract is the priority. Our duty." She tried to smile but faltered. Thor patted her hand and nodded. "I shall help Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark in any way I can first." They turned their attention back to the conversation.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury was responding to Steve. "And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkies."

"Monkeys? I do not understand?" Thor glanced down at Sigyn, but she shook her head. She was also at a loss.

"I do." Steve suddenly said, excited. Tony rolled his eyes and Bruce looked down, trying not to laugh. Steve looked around at the group, noticing no one shared his enthusiasm. "I understood that reference."

Tony looked at Bruce. "Shall we play, doctor?" He nodded as Bruce simply gestured for him to lead, and Sigyn gave Thor a small wave as she followed closely behind.


End file.
